Fun At The Festival
by MartintheDragon
Summary: When the girls go to a festival together, Sayaka sees something from her past and gets some advice about living in the present.


FUN AT THE FESTIVAL

Disclaimer: I don't own _Madoka Magica_, and I'm not going to make any money for this, nor do I plan to.

Madoka was watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. She then ran to the door with an excited skip n her step.

"Who is it?" Madoka asked. On the other end of the door were her friends Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, and the so-called leader of their group, Mami Tomoe.

"It's us!" Sayaka answered.

Madoka opened the door and saw her friends.

"Hi, everybody! Nice to see you guys." Madoka was surprised to see one girl missing. "Where's Kyoko? Isn't she going to the festival?"

"She'll be meeting us there. At least that's what's I'm assuming. Sayaka answered. "God only knows what she does without us, let alone being a Magical Girl".

Madoka could only give a blank stare. "Let me just get some money and I'll be ready to go." Madoka went to their room to get some money she was saving and bid her parents farewell. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!"

"Have fun, Madoka!" replied Madoka's mother.

At the festival all the girls were at the entrance ready to go, and then they heard…

"Hey girls! You're late!" It was Kyoko Sakura, who had made it there on her own. She was eating an apple, which she usually did.

"Oh , Hi, Kyoko." Mami replied. "OK, ladies, let's try and meet back here by 9:00. That way, we can all be home before anyone gets upset."

All the girls nodded and spoke their agreement, except Kyoko, who only let out a sigh and bellowed out a faint "Fine." She then finished her apple. Then, everyone went out and gone out to see everything the festival had to offer.

Sayaka was off walking around the festival, looking for some food. Along the way, she was startled to find her friend Hitomi and her boyfriend Kyosuke. And she just thought, that could have been her in Hitomi's place. Sure, she was happy Kyosuke could play the violin again, but she did feel a hint of regret for not saying those three words when she had the chance. And there was also the fact that Hitomi gave her 24 hours to declare her love…

"Hey, you're gonna look at what could have been all night?!"

Suddenly Sayaka realized that Kyoko was right behind her and had broken her stream of thoughts. Sayaka turned back and saw Kyoko's usual smirk, and that Kyoko had a box of Pocky extended out from her hand.

"Want one?" Kyoko asked.

Sayaka only replied, "No thanks." Kyoko responded with her very own "Suit yourself then." And took a stick of Pocky and put it in her mouth. Then she started talking.

"I told you before. This is what happens when you try to do stuff for people. Selfless wishes don't fulfill selfish desires, Sayaka. I learned the downside of selflessness the hard way, and I only do things for myself now. Am I the only Magical Girl who gets this?" As Kyoko spouted what seemed like wisdom to her, she ate some more Pocky from the box she was carrying with her.

Sayaka then retorted, "Yeah well, you also told me to break all his limbs so he wouldn't be able to play again. I couldn't take that"

Kyoko then just shrugged and said, "That I did, that I did." She then gave an order "Walk with me, Sayaka Miki."

The girls made their way throughout the festival grounds. Sayaka could only think about Hitomi and Kyosuke. Kyoko saw the despondent look on Sayaka's face, and knew that she had to find a way to get to her.

"Saya, you're not going to get anywhere just thinking about what you could have done every day. Live now and try to see what's in front of you. You'll have more fun that way. Go ahead. We'll stop walking so you can give it a try."

And so, the two girls stopped walking. Sayaka could look around and see Madoka and Homura playing a game at one of the festival stands with smiles on their faces. She could see Mami making a sky lantern and preparing to light the flame that would take it to the heavens. Sayaka then asked, "Why are you telling me all this, Kyoko?"

Kyoko then stopped the two of them by a stand and turned in front of Sayaka. "Because," she answered, "sometimes when you look at all the past regrets, you fail to see what's right in front of you".

And then Kyoko leaned forward to Sayaka and planted a kiss on her lips. Sayaka was, understandably, shocked and surprised. She put her fingers to her lips and touched them delicately

"What was that for?" was all Sayaka could ask. Kyoko simply smirked.

"I told you. Once you stop looking at the past, you can start looking at what's in front of you." Kyoko took out her last stick of Pocky and put it in her mouth and directed Sayaka to a stand. "I see me going to get a nice bowl of ramen. What do you see, Sayaka Miki?" And Kyoko them walked off.

Sayaka was still stunned. Did Kyoko just take her first kiss? Also, Sayaka could only see Kyoko walking away and hearing her stomach growl.

"Dang it, Kyoko…ramen sounds good right about now." Thought Sayaka. And then Sayaka ran off to join Kyoko in getting a bowl of ramen.

THE END

Note: This is a slight AU, where the Mami, Sayaka, Homura, and Madoka all have loving families, and Kyoko is in foster care, or its Japanese equivalent (I'm one of those who pays a lot of respect to canon).


End file.
